Never
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: I walked down the street taking note of the address for when I was going to see him again, because it is a when and not an if, as long as I lose to him, I have a reason to come back, and he will expect me to come back. LeixJann one shot


**TheDarkestShinobi: **Again with the One shots for the DOA world, (I've been really inspired lately lol)

This is a JannxLei fic from her point of view

I read that she beat him in number four but she didn't in the story,

**I own my imagination… **_**and nothing else…**_

**Start**

As I lay on the floor again looking up to him slightly breathless he speaks on about how I am not ready yet, how I'm not strong enough to defeat him, and I wonder if he's right. I have perfected Tai Chi Quan and he still defeats me, he learned his moves from movies and I was formally trained, I simply find myself wondering what the reason that I can't beat him is, what wall is standing in between me and my victory and how I can tear it down.

He turns to leave and I smile before sitting up, wincing as it causes pain in my side. My dress and shoes are surprisingly intact and so are his professional clothes from his job at the club. He walks into the club and I smile because I know where to find him. I stand and lean against the wall smiling and holding my hand over my heart, accepting the fact that I was blind to see before.

I will _**never**_ beat him.

I was so close to it before, at the fourth DOA tournament, he left himself open and I was ready to make the critical blow when my hand stopped inches away and he pulled back settling into his Bruce Lee like stance. I settled into my stance and we continued our fight with him being the eventual victor.

It's a routine, it's our routine, we had always fought, we will always fight, yet it was obvious he respects me, and I truly fancy him more than I originally thought I did. It was apparent that he had always cared for me.

"_I won't die"_

"_No, you won't"_

He had saved me from that beast of an opponent; he saved me when he could've left me alone. He couldn't defeat it and a ninja had saved the day, someone who had also beaten me before had taken her on and forced her to retreat, or so I was told. But that wasn't the point, the point was that he cares, and I do too.

Neither one of us will admit it; I chase him wanting to beat him and he isn't one to refuse a challenge, like I said, it's our routine. It was one neither one of us seemed to mind.

Back to my revelation, I would never defeat him, because that was my reason to see him, to prove myself although I knew he had already viewed me as somewhat of an equal despite the fact that he always beats me. By losing to him I have an excuse to see him again, to challenge him again, to fight and touch him again. I had an excuse to follow and shadow him and scare away all of the other girls when I approach him. How could I do that after I manage to beat him? When I accomplish my goal what reason would I have to see him?

_None_

We only fight when we see each other, there are no gentle words or embraces to show that we care and mutually respect each other, we have nothing. Neither one of us will ever speak kind words to each other and hold nor kiss, we are not that type of couple, we will fight, on and on, it's a seemingly endless cycle. We push each other to get better if only to beat the other, but whenever we fight he will win.

I don't let him win, and you'd be a fool to believe that or anything similar to that. He is a great fighter and a respectable man, as I am a fighter and woman, but I don't truly give my all when we fight. I physically do, I want to beat him, to have him be the one on the ground panting so I can give him a victory speech but I don't, I can't put my soul into fighting him because I don't want to end what we have, what little we do. I don't want to wake up to realize my dream and not have anyone to fight, to challenge, because my only self proclaimed reason to fight him was to beat him, and if I do that then it's over.

I'll never beat him because simply, I don't want to, I do, but I don't and if it confuses you then you can join me. I don't know why it is like this, why I feel that I need him in my life, he is my constant. I trained, perfected my Tai Chi Quan to beat him and be accepted into his world and I became a better person because of it. I did it all, for him. I was spoiled, and I possibly still am while he had to fight for everything in his life and that makes us two sides of the fortune cookie, I wonder what ours will read.

When we meet I talk about how I will beat him and he simply smirks and settles into his stance and not even a sentence later we're fighting. It is if we could express everything through our motions and touch, you could lie too easily with words.

Other couples mark each other with hickeys, well his kick will bruise. Others have fights and make up, fighting is how we make up, others say tender words; we yell and scream. Others reach peaks through sex and other means; we get our rushes fighting, when pure adrenaline keeps us going to places only we can reach being superior fighters and when the endorphins flow though us afterwards. Others believe romantic stories of white horses and armored men, my dragon has saved me from thugs and a true monstrosity, and I set out to prove that I didn't need his help. Others were living differently, normally, but both of us are different, and we lived our lives and this romance differently.

Maybe one day we can experience the tender touches and lovemaking passion, maybe one day he can scoop me up on a white horse and we could ride of into the sunset, though I really do not see the point in that. Maybe I will be marked in a way that didn't mean violence, maybe. It was a possibility I could hope for, but it wasn't something I would let myself expect.

Him and I, we were made to fight, our moves counter and balance each other, either fighting side by side and back to back or against each other. We flow, it's our dance, the dance of the dragon, the dance of my dragon and I. I wouldn't give it up for the fairytale with Prince Charming and Mary Sue because it seems so fake, this is real. This is us.

_**The dragon and the phoenix**_.

I walked down the street taking note of the address for_ when_ I was going to see him again, because it is a when and not an if, as long as I lose to him, I have a reason to come back, and he will expect me to come back, he will be waiting with his crossed arms and smirk for me to return and challenge him again, and I will come back, because as much as I didn't want to admit it, I need to see him and fight with him, I need him in my life, and I hoped he needed me too.

We will fight, heal and then fight again, it is what we've gotten used to, and it is what we expect and crave, what we've come to yearn. We will fight, it is a constant, and maybe the only constant in our lives, he will always be there, taunting me, and I will always be there, challenging him, we will always be there fighting and pushing the other to our limits and then extending them, just to repeat the process.

We have grown so accustomed to our routine that any change will leave us feeling lost, and perhaps alone. Something we never want to feel, now that we have each other, what little of the other person that we do we don't want to let it do._** I **_don't want to let it go and unfortunately that is all I know.

Until we find out just what we are and what we have we'll continue to fight, to push each other. We'll continue this cycle; add another verse to the song that we dance to. Until I figure this out I need him in my life, I need to fight him, to love him. I need him therefore I can never beat him.

I will never beat him.

Never.

Beating him and finding a new rival would be like betraying him in my eyes, finding a new person to chase and annoy, just to earn their respect. Only he and I can have this relationship, it's like a wedding vow, til death do us part. Til death we will fight, we will be there around the corner and down the block, we will be. We are eternal rivals and partners in this life. We will never have anyone else like each other, never.

That's why I will never beat him.

Because I need him around and I don't know how to say that without my fists, neither does he. We are stuck in this, together, until we can find the answers we're looking for. We'll be in this forever.

So I repeat.

I'll **never **beat him.

**TDS: **so what do you think? Triple R! that's review revise and request!! This is just a one shot so I don't want to hear people asking for another chapter, unless you want one from Jann's pov…

Okay, forget that… -_-'

Do you want one from Jann?


End file.
